


Hyunjin was sad

by krystine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A bit sad, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, M/M, References to Illness, but precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystine/pseuds/krystine
Summary: Hyunjin was sad, his boyfriend was gone on a two week vacation and he wasn't there to comfort him about all the bad things that happened lately.But thankfully today was the day he returned.





	Hyunjin was sad

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i'm happy to see you there hehe. this was intended to be pure fluff but well, i like angst way too much... don't worry, it's not that sad and it's precious, i swear ! i hope you'll have a good time reading ♥

Hyunjin was sad.

Things weren’t going smoothly for him. His dancing got criticized the most among the group of dancers he was part of. One of his dearest friends he thought he could trust left him overnight without any valid explanation. “You’re just boring,” he said. His mother went to the hospital yesterday, her heart was getting weaker and weaker and the doctor said that it was only a matter of time before her body decided to give up on life.

Problems accumulated. If Hyunjin thought his hardships were finally over, another one would add itself on the big pile already there. He was very close to burst into tears at any moment now. Things were getting hard and he didn’t have any solution to make things easier. All he could do was to cope with it, to bear with it in silence. Sometimes, when he would get back home, he would burst out crying, sitting on the floor with the door supporting his back. He would have been fine honestly if someone came and hugged him, telling him comforting words.

But that someone wasn’t there.

Jisung wasn’t there.

He was gone on a trip with his family. Hyunjin couldn’t be mad at him for that. Two weeks of family vacation was something he definitely had to enjoy. It wasn’t because Hyunjin was sad that Jisung had to be sad too. In fact, he hated that his boyfriend got sad when he was sad too. So that was why he didn’t tell anything to Jisung. When they called, Hyunjin would tell him that he was fine. And Jisung would laugh happily, telling him happy stories about his vacation.

“I saw a squirrel that looked exactly like me! My dad mocked me and I pouted, but everyone else laughed! This is Jisungphobia, I swear!” Jisung exclaimed. He always had the ability to tell stories in a way everyone would be interested. That was one of the things Hyunjin loved about his boyfriend. Even if he didn’t know it, Jisung was always able to bring his mood up with his stupid stories.

However this time, he wasn’t able to. When Hyunjin listened to his stories, his heart would sink deeper. Because he thought about how happy he was without him, how he could laugh without him, how he could enjoy life without him; whereas Hyunjin couldn’t. Hyunjin couldn’t be happy without Jisung. He needed him. And he needed him the most now. But he wasn’t there.

One day, he almost cried while he was phoning Jisung. His boyfriend was so excited about the things they would do tomorrow while Hyunjin was anxious about his dancing evaluation. Obviously, he didn’t tell him. He didn’t want to worry him. Jisung was happy without him, he didn’t want to make him feel sad. Yeah, Hyunjin didn’t need his pity, he didn’t need him to worry. Well, maybe a little bit. Maybe he would have been feeling better if Jisung comforted him, if Jisung lied to him by saying “Everything will be alright”.

But he kept everything to himself. Every day, he was listening to his boyfriend’s exciting stories, he was nodding with a faint smile, he was feeling his heart squeeze. And every day after their daily call, Hyunjin would cry. He felt so bad for not telling him anything. Selfishly, he wanted Jisung to cry with him, but that wasn’t something good. What Jisung needed was to be happy. That was all.

So now, while he was waiting for him, Hyunjin thought about it in a loop. “Jisung needs to be happy”, “I don’t need to worry him”, “I want to see him smile, not cry”. He convinced himself, thinking about happier things. His heart was throbbing in his chest in excitement. He felt his heart squeeze but not in a bad way. For once in a while, he was actually excited. Why? Because today was the day Jisung was back.

Even if things would get harder Hyunjin would be okay, because Jisung would be there with him now. He would give him cuddles and kisses like he loved them, they would watch sad movies together and would cry together, battling to know which one of them cried the most. Yeah, Hyunjin’s way of love was physical touch. He needed to feel his lover’s presence, he needed to touch him, to hug him, to kiss him. And so, while Jisung was away, he felt incredibly empty. Even though they were calling every day, Hyunjin felt empty.

But now that was over. It was finally over. Jisung was finally back from his trip. They would cuddle again and sleep again together, his boyfriend would try to wake him up every morning and he would whine by asking for a morning kiss. Jisung would smile and give it to him, Hyunjin would smile too against his lips. When night would fall, they would go to sleep together and whisper good night to each other before giggling foolishly like two middle school girls in love. Jisung would always complain about their double bed because sincerely, they didn’t need that much space. They always ended up sleeping glued to each other. And Hyunjin loved it.

Now that it had been two weeks that Hyunjin slept alone in that bed too big for him, he was happy that Jisung was finally back. His heart would be filled again. His peaceful routine would be back. Even if his dancing teacher lectured him, even if his friends left him one by one, even if his mother’s condition wasn’t getting better, everything would be alright. Because Jisung would be there.

Hyunjin squeezed the metallic barrier. People around him were all waiting for their close friends or family to come, like him. They were talking in a loud brouhaha that could almost mask the airport’s voice which announced arrivals and departures. Gulping down his saliva, Hyunjin kept looking at the blue screen. It informed that the plane had already landed so now, all he waited for was people to come through this double-wing automatic door. No, not people.

_Jisung._

His heart was racing. He kept glancing at the glass door, his breathing going faster. All he needed now was to see Jisung. Jisung, his favorite person.

The door opened and Hyunjin gasped. But it was only a mother and her child. Not Jisung. He tried not to let his disappointment show as a man next to him started to wave joyfully. Playing with his fingers unconsciously, he bit his lower lip, looking forward to see a small figure appear. Two weeks in a life wasn’t that long but for someone like Hyunjin, it was. He felt like those two weeks were two years. He wanted Jisung back. He wanted Jisung in his arms.

Since he wasn’t there yet, Hyunjin gripped the security barrier as if his hands were holding Jisung. He missed him so much. He needed to see his lovely face, his big eyes, his soft nose, his heart-shaped mouth. He needed to feel his gentle skin, his messy hair…

Another few people went through the door and none of them were Jisung. Hyunjin started to panic. What if Jisung hadn’t arrived? What if he got the time wrong? What if he wasn’t in that plane? What if something happened to him and he wasn’t safe now? What if he never showed up? A knot formed in his stomach, his features frowning without him realizing.

Then, everything softened.

Time got slow.

Jisung was here.

He was happily walking, talking with his mother. His eyes disappeared each time he laughed, his round cheeks going up and his crooked tooth showing. Then, his beautiful eyes met with Hyunjin’s. They locked eyes. For Hyunjin, Jisung suddenly felt like he was a star, eyes shining even though they were dark, his smile sparkling in joy.

Hyunjin’s mind went blank. He didn’t think. His body just moved by itself.

“Hyunjin-”

The boy didn’t hear him. He ran, ran without paying attention to anyone. People gave him stares but he couldn’t care less. Joining the other side of the barrier, he finally went to Jisung. The latter was looking at him in surprise, not knowing what he was doing. But Hyunjin didn’t care about that either. He just needed to hug him.

And he did.

Jisung gasped in surprise. Thank god he wasn’t holding anything, otherwise he would have immediately dropped it. People still stared at them and contrary to Hyunjin, Jisung felt the stares. His cheeks burned as he threw glances everywhere around him, his heart burning in excitement and embarrassment. When he looked at his mother, she gave him an understanding smile and his family walked away, leaving the couple alone. Jisung couldn’t help smiling, feeling like Hyunjin was a baby he had to take care of.

After a few seconds, he squeezed the taller back. Hyunjin finally felt complete. Not empty anymore. Jisung was here, he was alive, he was with him. Everything would go back to normal. Everything.

The emotions filling his heart were too intense, too heavy. Without him wanting it, his eyes didn’t even have the time to get tears that his tears were already rolling on his cheeks. He sobbed, tightening his grip around Jisung’s small waist. It felt good to feel Jisung against him again. He missed him so much.

“Hey, why- why are you crying?” Jisung asked in half-panic, half-worry.

Hyunjin didn’t answer anything. Or rather, he couldn’t. He was crying too much. His throat felt like fire, his lungs compressed his oxygen and breathing was becoming more and more difficult. His fingers held Jisung as they held on the metallic barrier, he squeezed his skin, not caring anymore about hurting him because he was holding him too strongly.

“H-hyunjin, don’t cry…”

Jisung’s voice broke. He sniffed, and soon enough, tears also poured on his face. If Hyunjin was crying, Jisung was too. That was something Hyunjin hated. He didn’t like Jisung crying because of him. But now, he didn’t care. He just needed him.

For a few minutes, they peacefully stayed like this. People weren’t looking at them anymore. They were passing next to them, they were moving around them, time was passing. But those two didn’t care at all. They could spend the rest of their time like this, hugging each other. They needed it.

“Are you finished?” Jisung said in a weak voice.

Hyunjin feebly laughed. “You clearly aren’t either but you still ask me that question !”

“Okay but we need to move… I love being in your arms but we can’t stay forever like this,” he answered while trying to move from the hug.

“No!” Hyunjin shouted, holding Jisung even closer than before. “You can’t.”

“Why?” Jisung laughed, which seemed like a melody to Hyunjin’s ears.

“Because I missed you way too much,” he whispered in his ear.

Hyunjin felt Jisung’s ear burn under his skin and it filled his heart with satisfaction. Jisung cleared his throat, his face going red.

“As much as I appreciate how much you missed me, we need to get going.”

“No… Let’s just stay like this.”

“Come on, you missed me _that_ much?”

“Yes.”

Jisung started to laugh but at this sound, Hyunjin’s heart broke into pieces. Jisung was happy. It was a good thing but Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel sad. He felt like he didn’t have the right to be happy with him when he hid so many things from him.

He cried again. If the smaller felt happy the second before, now he was worried. By force, he separated himself from Hyunjin, cupping his face in his tiny hands. His eyes landing on Hyunjin were soft, like a mother looking at her child.

“Why are you crying?”

“I-I’m sorry…” he managed to say between two sobs.

“Sorry for what?” Jisung gently asked.

“I… I didn’t tell you everything… You… You were so happy… I… I didn’t want to bother you… So… Even if things were hard without you, I… I didn’t tell you...”

Jisung laughed again. Hyunjin didn’t get it. Why was his boyfriend laughing at that ? He should be mad at him for not telling him his hardships.

He wiped his tears, softly smiling at him. Hyunjin may very well be taller than Jisung but he was definitely a baby. Jisung’s baby.

“And you’re crying for this? Please don’t ! I don’t like you crying. Tell me everything when we get back home, yeah? I want to hear every story I should have heard when I was on a trip with my family. And really, tell me everything! I’m ready to fight each person who hurt you. Who hurt you baby, huh? No one gets to hurt my baby!”

Hyunjin giggled. Seeing this, Jisung giggled too and they looked like two middle school girls again. Well, two middle school girls who just cried because they saw a sad movie. But it was alright. When they were around each other, they felt young again.

“I love you Sungie,” Hyunjin said with a smile.

“I love you too baby.”

Hyunjin chuckled, really feeling like a baby again. Jisung softly smiled at him. Then, he got on his tiptoes, bringing his face closer to Hyunjin’s. The both of them shared a knowing stare. Then, they kissed, forgetting all of their problems. Because when they were together, nothing could make them feel sad.

And Hyunjin wasn’t sad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> and voilà ! i hope you enjoyed this short story ehe, i loved writing it. shameless promo but here's my twitter @christieskz and i hope to see you around ?


End file.
